The Hades Experiment
by Potatostien
Summary: The gods have an experiment that requires a few halfbloods plus Rachel, and Grover to share a home together with no adults or school. Rachels afraid of blue brushes, Chris keeps putting bacon in the soap, Pecy becomes a chocoholic, and Nico wants candy!
1. Day 1: Intro

**REWRITEN**

**TWICE**

**This chapter isn't very funny just explanatory. I mean we need like a little plot right?**

**RIGHT?**

**Prachel is not welcome. Go ahead and send flames if you want. Make suggestions and I'll take em' and credit you my little love nugget! :D**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own PJatO. Not that we didn't already know that. That's going to be the only time I say that for all the chapters.**

DAY 1

"Welcome Percy to your new home!" Chiron lead me away from the door, through the living room and to a dining room where 14 chairs sat around a dark wine colored wooden table with intricately carved legs and a bowl of fruit sitting in the center.

I sat down "My new home?" I asked.

The day before Zeus had come to me in a dream. He told me to come to this address at 4:00 PM with any sentimentally valuable possessions I owned, and to be prepared.

I believed him, because personally Zeus scares the shit out of me. Also it's not uncommon for that dream thing to happen. Their sort of like the gods e-mail, and rainbows are like video chat. (I don't know why he can't just call; I mean really, things like this interrupt my sleep.)

So I have no clue why I'm here and suddenly Chiron had told me this was my new home, which is scary.

I looked to him questioningly. Chiron smiled nervously "Later" was all he said.

The doorbell rang and Chiron rolled his wheelchair over to the door and opened it. There stood Clarrise. At first she looked surprised when she saw me poking my head out of the dining room, then she got mad.

"What the hell is going on here!" she demanded. Chiron smiled nervously again (more so than before because Clarrise has a loud freaking voice) and said cryptically "All in good time" Clarrise huffed but didn't protest. No one protested against again.

This pattern continued until Clarrise, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Chris, Rachel, Silena, Beckendorf, The Stoll twins and I all sat at the table. No one really spoke the whole time because we were all too nervous. Chiron sat at the head of the table and looked at us all when everyone was together at last. He smiled nervously for like the eight time.

Then he took a deep breath and began explaining what the hell was happening "The gods want Hades to join them in Mt. Olympus and make a cabin for his children in Camp Halfblood, should he have anymore."

Nico started tugging on my jacket and bouncing up and down with a stupid expression on his face. "But" Chiron said; Nico frowned "they don't know if they will all get along. They don't want to rush in to this because if this decision makes any of the gods mad they could over react and cause a war among Olympus which is really sort of bad. So they decided to do a little experiment.

"They each chose the child (or children in The Stoll's case) who is most like them and decided to put them in a house together and see how they get along. If you guys fight the world won't end like with them, just a few cuts and bruises. So you will all be living in this house for a while, together."

We were all shocked, except for Clarrise who got angry (which is to be expected after basically anything.)

"They can't do this to us!" She shouted "were not there test subjects! We're people!"

Chiron looked frightened then composed himself. "I'm sorry Clarrise but it's for the good of Olympus and the world."

"But" said Annabeth "what about school?" Chiron gulped and said slowly as though what he was going to say went against everything he knew. His eye twitched as he said "You will not be going to school."

I jumped out of my seat and whooped and Nico started doing the robot until Annabeth gave us a death glare and we sat down. Chiron continued with his goes-against-everything-I-know face and said "there will be no adult supervision and the gods c-can't see you because they don't want to influence your decisions."

We all cheered. "However!" Chiron interuppted "They do expect a weekly report from you about everything going on in the house. That includes any fights any of you might have had and how everyone is getting along. So please don't say things like 'We're out of bacon' or ' The blankets here are itchy'. Only things related to the experiment"

"Wait a minute" said Grover "Rachel is human, and I'm a satyr, so what are we doing here".

Chiron replied "Rachel is Human, she represents the effect gods have on humanity, and Grover represents all the gods' effects on nymphs, satyrs and such mystical creatures."

We all talked to each other excitedly about how much fun we would have all alone for a minute and Chiron let us. Then he turned around and began rolling away in his wheelchair to the door.

"Wait" Chris said "all we have is sentimentally valuable stuff like pictures of our family and _junk_. What about clothes, and beds and shampoo, and _junk_. I can't wash myself with a picture of my family. That would hurt, it wouldn't make me smell nice, and that... that's just awkward."

"Oh" Chiron grinned "I almost forgot."

Chiron tossed 13 credit cards on the table. Everyone picked one up and freaked out. They squealed and jumped up and down, shook their arms and waved their cards. Chiron held up a hand for silence.

"The bathrooms are totally stalked up with shampoo, conditioner, and soap, deodorant, hair brushes ECT. The credit cars are for new clothes, food and anything else you want to buy on your $300 a week budget. Any more than that would just be a waste.

"You each have your own small room. They have necessary things like beds and such. You may want to accommodate your room because you may be here quite a while. The walls, floor, lighting, and color of your furniture are designed to make you comfortable just like your cabins. I'll be back in a week to make sure you're all still alive.

"On another note, I regret to inform you that this home is quite a ways from any civilization. New York is a little ways away. You cannot have any influence of action besides one another so you are isolated. Unfortunately to go and buy new things will be a couple hours of a crappy car ride in the piece of junk car the Gods let you have."

"What about all our parents? What will you tell them?" said Connor Stoll.

Chiron replies "I will inform all but Rachel, and Grover's parents that they are going on a non-dangerous secret errand for the gods and will be gone for a little while, Grover has no parents so whatever."

"What about mine?" asked Rachel. Chiron smiled sweetly and pat her head "Sweetie, your parents are rich, they don't care about you." She looked at her feet in disappointment. And with that he left.

A little while from then everyone departed to their rooms.

Mine was on the second story up the white carpet stairs. It was small bright room with light tinted sandy colored wood floors and sky blue walls. On the bed there were thick plushy dark blue bed spread and a fluffy white pillow with a little cheap bed stand sitting next to it. A dark wooden desk sat in the right corner and a plain shelf mirrored it on the other side of the room. All of it was nice but relatively plain.

A conch of creamy pink and beige sat on the little shelf on the paned window looked out into the darkness. The house was farther away from big lighted places so you could see the stars.

So far I got an awesome room with a good view, a credit card, and a place to stay where the gods all knowing eyes couldn't find me. So it's not that bad.

I quickly put my few clothes in the bed stand drawer and on the top I set a picture of my Mom and I at my school carnival in 3rd grade.

Just as I was thinking about this sweet deal warm in my new bed the floor bust open and Thalia hollered "PERCY! THE FUCK? Where is my room! No one else will help me find it so you had better! Where the hells my room! Get up and help me before I beat the shit out of you! Don't you look at me like I'm crazy!"

I think I need a lock.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ohhhhhh. Could there possibly be a cheesier chapter ending?**

**Try to think of one I dare you.**

**If you think this grammar and spelling is bad you should have seen it before I went over it again. :D**


	2. Day 2: Authoress

****

**Sorry for the delay my dearest readers. **

**In return for your patience and lack of flames I give you this cookie. (::) **

**The real fun starts next chapter when the OC comes. Again she's not a MarrySue. This chapter is kinda filler but it gets stuff out of the way. I did this chapter while listening to The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. It's really funny look it up on you tube.**

**:3**

**Disclaimer: We already know I don't own any thing. Not PJatO, or a house, or food. In fact this laptop is all I own. HAPPY NOW! *sobs in corner* YOU MONSTER! WHAT ELSE COULD YOU POSSOBLY WANT?**

**Enjoy. :3**

**Day 2: Last Olympian**

I awoke to the sound of uncontrollable sobbing.

Last night I couldn't get any sleep. People were screaming absurd stuff at each other, and things were dropping and breaking. Gods only knew what as happening outside my door, all I can say is thank god mine was locked.

I had just about had enough. I threw my pillow at the door "SHUDDUP!"** (**Means shut up for any sophisticated people). The crying stopped then started again, this time louder.

I got out of bed and walked down the hall to the place emitting the sobs. When I got there I opened the door and saw Beckendorf curled up in the fetal position, crying.

"Dude!" I hollered.

Maybe I was a little insensitive but honestly! It couldn't have been past eight in the morning. He wouldn't shut up so I kicked him. He still wouldn't shut up so I tried being sensitive.

I sighed. "What's up?" He sniffed "Me and Silena die!" I was beyond confused. "What 'cho talking 'bout Beckendorf?" he sniffled again and held up a book.

"The last book came out and Selena and I died". His lower lip quivered.

"Ah. Tough luck buddy" I patted him on the back and sighed. He would get over it. There was some truth to Ricky's writing but lets just say he likes to… spice things up a bit. Bianca really did die, and Luke was evil. Death freaks people out because they think that Ricky's predictions might turn out to be right. I think it's ridiculous because he's hardily _ever_ right. How we even know how he knows about all of us is a mystery.

The books date back to his stories told by him to his son. The god's confirmed that he was not a Halfblood, so most people assume the rational, logical thought that he is a born profit. It happens. However, he only gets tidbits of visions.

The rest he fills up with his own imagination, he also enjoys pairing up Annabeth and I. Everyone at camp reads them and teases us. It's really quite annoying...

However completely relying on his books for the future is absurd.

I took his hand and helped him up. "Come on pal, let's go get some breakfast".

On our way to the kitchen we passed one of the bathrooms. In front of it there was a long line of bed headed half bloods and one Satyr. They were screaming and shouting.

"Hey" I said, no one heard me

"Hey!" they still screamed

"HEY BITCHES!" They whirled on me.

(Note-to-Self. If you want attention scream Bitches. The effect is instantaneous.)

"Just use the other bathroom if there's a problem" I suggested.

"The other bathroom doesn't work, so all 13 of us have to use this one" Conner replied.

"Wow that… isn't good" I concluded.

Annabeth gave an exasperated sigh. "10 out of 10 for observation" said Annabeth her voiced dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't be overly sarcastic" I retorted. She raised an eye brow. "What the Hades does that even mean? 'Overly sarcastic' you can never be too sarcastic."

"Uh Annabeth… are you being sarcastic?"

To witch she snapped, which might be a pattern for this house since everyone was under the stress of living here. "BITCH! I DUNNO! IT'S EIGHT IN THE MORNING AND I'M BRAIN BROKE! THE BATHROOM DOESN'T WORK! DID WE JUST DROP THAT SUBJECT?

"Uh…Yeah"

"Well let's get back to the plot!"

"O…kay. So why isn't the line moving?"

Annabeth shrugged suddenly calm again "Rachel's been in there for like an hour and we can't get the door open"

"Well did you try the door knob?"

"…" *background cricket noises*

I sighed, walked to the door, and opened it.

Rachel was curled up in the fetal position leaning agenst the bathtub with her hair flipped over her face shaking.

"Oh my Gods!" I ran over to her with Annabeth at my heels. We stopped about a foot away from her. "Is she dead?" Annie whispered "Dunno" I kicked Rachel and she screeched like a girl in a horror film, then assumed her old position. "Yeah she's cool" I said Annie cursed under her breath. I ignored her.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Rachel raised a shaky arm and pointed across the bathroom. Annie and I turned around quickly reaching for our weapons and found ourselves staring at a…

Blue plastic hair brush…

"What the Hades Rachel?"

"I opened the cabinet and it lunged at me!"

"You mean it fell out?"

"NO! IT LUNGED LIKE A VICIOUSE ANIMAL!"

"… Uh"

She nodded vigorously "There all the same! They wants me eyeballs!"

…

"Like when it lunged out of my hand to get Luke's eyeballs!"

"Dude you threw it!"

"NO! IT JUMPED!"

"What"- I suddenly understood. "We've been here for one night and one morning and Rachel's already having a mental breakdown? What the hell happened last night?"

"Maybe she's having an oracle thing" suggested Beckendorf.

"A what?" He sighed. Why must we all sigh today?

"It was in the book" he mumbled.

"Beckendorf" I explained slowly "the book is not the truth. Rachel's an insane psycho bitch whose mind was easily shattered, not an oracle."

Nico popped into the bathroom "PWNED!" He shouted randomly.

Suddenly Rachel looked angry. "Psycho bitch… YOU'RE MAMA!"

I raised an eye brow "What about her?" Rachel thought hard about this. Then she broke down crying. "DON'T JUDGE ME!" Clarrise laughed. "She isn't having a mental breakdown! She just got into the stash of crack!"

I gaped at her "YOU PUT CRACK IN THE HOUSE?" She sighed just as everyone did now. "Not me! It was Chris!"

"But Chris acts normal!" She pointed behind her. Chris was sprawled across the floor. He looked down at it affectionately "Hello floor" he greeted "Gimmie some bacon!"

I looked at her "Well he's not usually"-

"IT WAS MEEEE! I WAS THE TURKY ALL ALONG!" Chris shouted.

There was an awkward silence.

I whispered "Gay baby"

Annie whirled on me, appalled "EXUSE ME?"

"Every time there's an awkward silence a gay baby is born." I explained "let's respect that."

Nico looked confused "Why do we have to respect that?"

I scoffed "Cause' gay babies need respect"

Nico was about to question me again when Rachel snapped us back to reality from our conversation of gay babes, respect, turkeys, and crack. She began singing the _'do you like waffles' _song, that's when Thalia had enough.

"It's only the first day and we have Beckendorf and Rachel breaking down, Chris is on crack, and Nico knows what PWNED means! We need order in this place before we kill each other**-A/N: Good luck with that Thalia-** "To the kitchen!" she shouted.

*Que swirling colors with Thalia's face in the center, and a super hero background song background song*

We all sat at the table and after much argument over who would sit at the head of the table Thalia smiled smugly from the front end as we all ate breakfast. "Now" she said calmly "the author's intent is probably to kill us all. So were going to have to work to control the house.

"Any sudden impulses you have are probable just her trying to control you. Resist them and don't"-

Just then a vibrating phone was heard. Everyone began looking around for it. Annie slowly lifted her phone to her ear and clicked the call button.

"Daddy" she whispered "can I call you back?"

Thalia confiscated her phone. She continued her lecture about self control, unaware that she was addressing a room of ADD diagnosed children.

Annabeth giggled and it grew into a loud laugh. Thalia sighed. "What is it Annie?" Annabeth stopped laughing.

"Percy was tickling my feet" she said matter of factly.

I gasped "Did not! You better tell her the truth Annie!"

She looked at her feet and bit her lip. "Ok it was me" she confessed. Thalia raised an eye brow "You were tickling yourself?" Annie nodded.

She didn't believe us and made us move to opposite sides of the table then continued about the author. Annie giggled again.

"What now?" Thalia demanded "Tickling yourself again?"

"Actually…it really was me that time" I confessed.

Since then the rest of the speech Thalia was interrupted by:

Finding/Confiscating Nico's ipodAnnie tickling herselfChris randomly screamingClarisse accidentally taking a bite out of his bacon soap (I... I don't know either)A blue plastic hair brush attacking Rachel (It really happened...)Nico stealing back his ipod5 cowboy impressions1 ninja star being thrown right next to Thalia's head. It scared the crap out of her, and was hilarious.2 vulgar notes that some people were passing aroundCake

How did the cake interrupt us?

The cake was a lie, of course.

Of course Thalia gave up and we all went to hang out. It was about 9:30 now so the chapter wouldn't end for a while. I decided to take a nap but of course the authoress couldn't let me.

I was walking up stairs to my room, but when I got to the hallway I was greeted by a skinny teen aged girl with blue eyes, wearing a baggy coke-a-cola shirt and ripped jean shorts, her brown hair pulled back in a loose bun. Looking nonchalant and munching pokey. **–A/N: It's not the OC-**

"Uh…Hello?" I greeted. She smiled "I heard that you were trying to stop me". Holy crap.

The Authoress.

"Oh how I wish I could just get to the next chapter. This one's mostly filler." She snapped off the end of a newly drawn pokey stick. It really was her.

"W-why?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Because… the next chapter has an OC in it. And I worked very hard on her (i.e. made her up on the spot)".

I gasped for air. An OC? She'll probable be a MarrySue, danm the author.

"Why?" I asked again.

"This is so boring. I want her to stir things up. Be grateful. I could have made a penguin move in here… though that actually isn't a bad idea. I'll look into it. Anywho, it should prove nice. Oh and hint hint, I might take you guys back to school".

I couldn't move, couldn't think, and couldn't speak.

This was more of a buzz kill then when Beckendorf died in the book. How did I know that? I hate the authoress.

"Well!" she said. I forgot she could read my mind. She continued "that was a mighty rudy-dudy thought! _Hate me_? I was under the impression that you couldn't think since it says that a few lines up the page! Well just for that, everything you say in this chapter will know be text talk".

What did she mean, I tried to ask but it came out as "Lyke WTH?" I gasped. Text talk. "Well boi boi!" she cheerfully waggled her fingers. And with that she disappeared in a poor of silver sparkles, because apparently she can do that...

I ran down stairs and met Annie at the bottom.

"there w4z 1yke 4 gurl & she w4z a11 1yke 'TTFN n00b' & i w4z 1yke 'WTH?'"

Annie was very confused, her eyes widened as she tried to compute this. She ran her fingers through her hair. Obviously she couldn't read m voive bubble. D:

"Well… the important thing was that you tried." she said slowly then she walked away slowly growing into a run.

I didn't talk the rest of the day. It went surprisingly normal. We went outside and plaed soccer and football, and acted dumb. By the time we got back in everyone was exausted.

When I was finally snug in my bed, halfway asleep I heard the door creak open.

Nico stood there. "Percy" he said "my room is in the basement because its underground which would normally be good, but when we were little Bianca would let me sleep with her on our first night in places when we moved with foster care.

"Last night I was cool because I didn't know how unstable everyone was, but know I'm kinda freaked out that one of these insane guys in gonna kill me in my sleep. Can I sleep in here?" **–A/N: Awww! Percy and Nico bonded …I guess- **of course I didn't like it but I nodded, not speaking due to my text talk curse.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad though.

Nico scurried over and snuggled down in bed next to me, pulling the blanket over his head like a caterpillar like a five year old (which I found pretty dam adorable). I sort of felt like he was my little brother then, that made me pretty happy for some reason, and I could tell he was glad someone acknowledged him in a family-ish way too, so we were content.

I was fine until I heard crashes coming from down stairs and shouting. "WHY ARE YOU IN A TREE CHRIS?" shouted Clarisse "I SAW A SQUIRL! HE DO LIKE THIS" I heard squirrel noises and a loud smack. Nico giggled half asleep.

We would all be dead before tomorrow. As I fell asleep I realized in my half conscious state that no one knew about my talk with the authoress, because I couldn't tell them until tomorrow when it was to late.

No one knew about the OC. I begged any god who was listening for her not to be a MarrySue.

As I drifted off I could hear an evil laugh. Her evil laugh and that was the last thing I heard before dropping into the dark.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**YAY!**

**I inserted myself in here 'cuz I'm awesome. My spell check was going_ insane_ with the text talk. OC next chapter! **

**What happens when Percy becomes depressed? He might just turn to chocolate to find an answer. But chocolate is never the answer.**

**Most likely will be not in the next one. o3o**


	3. Day 3: OC

**A great thanks to Ava Dawson and Alice Inn is 'Not That Girl' for getting me to keep writing this! :D**

**Oh yeah and my friend INKEPELL'D but you know whatever…**

Day 3

Sun streamed through my blinds. A strip of sun went right in my eye. I blinked lazily and groaned. In my half awake state I turned away from the sun and the first thing I saw was

Nico.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked. I beat Nico with a pillow. The first thing he saw when he awoke was me beating him mercilessly with a pillow. He screamed and held up his arms in defense. Nico grabbed my alarm clock and decked me, as the clock collided with my nose I heard a pop noise.

This continued until the fight of half-awake aggravated half bloods was heated. We fell of the bed. I landed on top of him, swiping the clock from him and beating him over the head with it. He then rolled over so he was on top of me and grasped my throat, pushing his fingernails into my flesh. Nico bashed my head agenst the floor whilst hollering "die dam you!" We rolled and fought until we were out of the room and in the hallway. By now everyone was awake and Annabeth was trying to break up the fight. She didn't do it in time.

We hit the stairs and took blind swings at each other, a hard feat since we were both falling on our own accord. When we reached the bottom I started laughing. "Hey! I remember now, you came into my room because you were scared!"

He glared at me. "You beat me awake." He said. "Screw you."

Everyone had helped bandage us up, and soon things were back to normal. We all sat around the table drinking coffee and eating some microwavable bacon that was in the fridge. It wasn't inside the soap yet because it was much too early for Chris to be high."

"You know" said Becandorf "there's a Hades cabin in the end of the Last Olympian."

"Well you know what?!" I said "The book is a lie! There is no Hades cabin! The gods don't rush into such things! Stupid!" He looked kinda hurt, but he was kind a baby so whatever. Then the door bell wrang.

Crap.

Conner was there before I was. He flung open the door. "No!" I shouted. But was too late. And there stood…

An underdeveloped 11 year old girl and a pug puppy.

…

She lifted her back pack and dog and stepped in like no one was there. I turned to everyone else "Oh, I forgot to tell you, we have an OC living here now." Everyone paled. The little girl walked to the couch setting down her back pack and jumped on the sofa, and began channel surfing on the TV. If her hair were longer it would stream down the sofa back but it didn't. Her strawberry blond curly hair was just inches above her shoulder. We all just watched her wondering if we should confront her. She eventually sensed our staring and turned around. She analyzed us all with average brown eyes. "Well what are you staring at?" she said in a bored tone. Clarissa was the first of us to speak up.

"Apparently, were staring at some brat who thinks she can just walk in here and…" she faltered. The girl had done nothing particularly wrong. She did after all live here now. I realized we were being rude.

I coughed "So who's your parent?" I asked.

"Dyniosis."

Everyone groaned. She continued watching TV, then it became apparent to me that she didn't give a crap about what we thought of her. "He went on a rant about how the gods thought he didn't matter enough to sent one of his children in here. The whole goal of this experiment was to keep war out of Olympus so they sent me here. They truly didn't care if I was like him or not though. I was chosen at random, just to shut him up." With that she stood up, grabbed her backpack and began on the short journey to look for her room. Annabeth immediately ran after her to aid her in the search. I followed hastily after them.

We went in silence until we reached her room. Light purple walls a dark wood floor and a black bed and night stand. She walked in and began unpacking as though we weren't there. Annabeth and I wordlessly helped her. She had dark colored clothes. Not in an emo or gothic way just is the sense that she preferred them. She also had a teddy bear. A white one that contrasted oddly with her bed cover. Then the necessities tooth brush, hair brush, cell phone and such. She had a picture of a woman who looked just like her on her night stand. She looked very much like her, in the picture she stood next to the woman, holding her hand with two missing teeth in her big grin and two cute braids. It reminded me of the picture of me and my mom on _my_ night stand. Except I didn't have cute braids...

At dinner we had food. _Real_ food. Like not micro waved or anything. Apparently OC girl could cook well. Chrisy was her name. In the few hours she ad been there we had learned that she was lazy and a bit hostile, so I guess she wasn't very different from her father after all.

Since she was a daughter of Dyniosis she liked alcohol just as they all did. She also went to classes for that just like they all did. When she found out that she was unsupervised she grabbed her credit card and ran towered the door to buy wine. Thalia stopped her. She drinks lots of soda to fill the void, and I think about half of her violent tendencies stem from her withdrawal.

Her dogs name is Jonathan II. Jonathan I passed two years ago. She thought named like Rex and Fluffy were degrading to dogs, so she gave him a sophisticated name. He was Johnny for short.

We didn't eat quietly of course. We all talked like crazy. Chris acted wild since he was now high once more. Nico sang loudly to songs on his ipod and as usual everyone impersonated cowboys. The meal ended in a food fight when Chrisy flung a spoon full on cranberry sauce at Nico's face. It landed in a cut I gave him with the alarm clock and he threw a plate of stake at her face.

It was an awesome time.


End file.
